


Каверзные вопросы для Люка Ньюббери

by Finkay



Category: In the Flesh (TV), In the Flesh (TV) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finkay/pseuds/Finkay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Люк знакомится с дочерью Эммета. Та шипперит Сайрен и совсем не против Сканберри. Кайла подшучивает, Люк краснеет, Эммет ржет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Каверзные вопросы для Люка Ньюббери

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на 2й тематический фестиваль в сообществе: http://roarton.diary.ru/

\- Это Блинчик, - говорит Кайла, подталкивая недовольную кошку ближе к Люку. - Возьми ее.  
Люк смотрит на ни в чем не повинное животное, на его печальные глаза, плоскую морду, серую шерсть, а затем на свои брюки. И медлит.  
Может быть, Блинчик успеет сбежать до того, как он посадит ее на колени? Но кошка явно уже смирилась со своей участью и никуда не спешит. Люк обреченно поднимает этот комок шерсти на руки.  
Не то чтобы он не любил животных, просто говорят, что люди делятся на собачников и кошатников. Так вот, Люк относит себя к первой категории.  
Он придерживает кошку одной рукой, а второй медленно водит ей между ушей.  
\- Нет, не так. Положи большой палец на переносицу, а указательный за ухо. Так папа гладит, - подсказывает Кайла, и Люк послушно делает "как папа", чем заслуживает одобрительную улыбку и восторженный комментарий.  
\- У тебя такие длинные пальцы. Даже длиннее чем у папы.  
Люк переводит взгляд на свои руки. Пальцы как пальцы, они с Эмметом никогда не сравнивали их длину, как то вышли уже из того возраста, чтобы мериться чем-либо.  
Кайла подходит к нему и кладет свою ладонь поверх его руки. У нее маленькая ручка, почти игрушечная, кончики пальцев даже не достают до пальцев Люка. И все же, ее рука не кажется детской.  
Нет такого понятия как девочка, вспоминает Люк слова своей бабушки, любая девочка - это просто маленькая женщина, и с ней нужно вести себя соответственно. Маленькая женщина Кайла Сканлан очень похожа на своего отца. И она любит задавать такие же каверзные вопросы.

\- А папа тебя выше?  
Люк пожимает плечами.  
\- Он вернется, можем сравнить. Но, кажется, совсем чуть-чуть, - он выпускает ее ладонь и показывает это самое чуть-чуть.  
\- А ты когда его целовал, становился на носочки?  
Люк ошарашенно хлопает ресницами. Что-что, а обсуждать с двенадцатилетней девочкой такие подробности он не был готов. Точнее ответить было не трудно, но самого вопроса он не ожидал. Он вообще не знал, смотрела ли дочь Эммета их сериал. Хотел спросить об этом, но как-то не успел. Впрочем, если твой отец играет гея в национальной мыльной опере, наверное, как-то быстро принимаешь тот факт того, что он целуется с другими мужчинами на съемках.  
\- В каждом дубле, - раздается знакомый голос за его спиной, и Люк мгновенно подскакивает со стула, словно его застукали за чем-то неприличным.  
\- Это было один раз, когда ты встал на том склоне, - Люку не принципиально, но Эммет не прав.  
\- В каждом. Дубле, - по слову произносит Эммет и подмигивает дочери. - А еще он все одуряюще время пах ягодами, уж не знаю, чем его там мазали гримеры, но мне ужасно хотелось его укусить.  
Скан клацает зубами перед его носом и Кайла заливисто смеется. Судя по всему, только Люку не по себе от этих разговоров. 

Когда в перерыве между съемками он согласился приехать к Эммету в гости, то ожидал, что окажется здесь на правах коллеги, не больше. Их съемочный недороман никак не хотел переходить невидимую грань и становится чем-то более объяснимым. И от этого Люк маялся по ночам, и сходил с ума на яву. С одной стороны их персонажи позволяли на камеру даже больше, чем было прописано сценарием, с другой, они сами не заходили дальше случайных прикосновений, хотя искрило между ними ощутимо. Люк надеялся, что эта поездка расставит все на свои места.

\- Люк, а ты хорошо знаешь Кирена? - спрашивает Кайла, пока Эммет накрывает стол в гостиной.  
\- Насколько это возможно, - соглашается Люк. Он снова гладит Блинчик, только на сей раз кошка забирается к нему на руки сама.  
\- А у Кирена был секс до смерти?  
Люк замирает с открытым ртом. Эммет явно слышит этот вопрос, но вмешивать не спешит. Он и правда хочет, чтобы Люк ответил?  
\- Нет, думаю, не было. Кирен - романтик, и в его понимании все должно быть по любви. Но единственный близкий ему в то время человек - Рик - не понял его чувств и сбежал.  
Люк отвечает не слишком громко, почти шепотом, боясь, что в ином случае голос его выдаст. Между ним и Киреном больше общего, чем можно подумать. Он смотрит на Эммета во все глаза, но то только подмигивает ему и продолжает расставлять стаканы.  
\- А с Саймоном?  
\- Скан! - не выдерживает Люк, и Эммет, на пару с Кайлой, начинают смеяться. Их смех чистый и заразительный. Кажется, они довели его специально.  
\- Думаю, это случится, когда они оживут, - отвечает вместо него Эммет. - Иначе они просто ничего не почувствуют.  
Люк не уверен касательно чувств Кирена и Саймона, но лично он чувствует, что покраснел уже до самых корней. Ситуация абсурдна до предела: он сидит в доме своего потенциального любовника и обсуждает с его дочерью занимались ли их персонажи сексом.  
Он извиняется и сбегает в туалет.  
\- Малышка, мы его смутили, - раздается за его спиной.

Люк плещет себе в лицо водой и смотрит в зеркало над умывальником. У него красные щеки, красная шея, красные уши и затравленный взгляд. Он жалок.  
\- Эй, Люк, - за дверью стоит Кайла. Вид у нее несколько виноватый. Она хмурит брови и мнет в пальцах край футболки. - Я не хотела тебя обидеть. Просто мне очень понравилась история Кирена и Саймона, но там так много недомолвок, а папа не хочет рассказывать, что будет дальше.  
Люк знает, что будет дальше, они почти досняли эту серию. Там будет еще один поцелуй. Тот самый, во время которого ему пришлось встать на носочки. И пугающая своей откровенностью сцена с макияжем. Люк помнит, как у него дрожали руки, когда он стирал грим с лица Эммета. А тот смотрел на него как на какое-то божество, и Люк после съемок не сразу смог отделить себя от Кирена. Не хотел отделять.  
Кирен получал все, о чем мечтал он сам – у Кирена был Саймон.  
\- Не волнуйся, у них все будет отлично. Но подробности рассказывать не стану.  
\- А поцелуи будут? – недоверчиво уточняет Кайла. В этот момент она похожа на Эммета как никогда раньше. Она так же прищуривается и закусывает губу, как и ее отец, когда спрашивал у Люка, правда ли, что тот ни разу не целовался с ирландцем.  
\- Будут, - кивает Люк и берет Кайлу за руку, будто ей не двенадцать, а шесть, и он боится потерять ее в этом большом доме.- Пошли обратно, там, наверное, все уже готово.  
\- А папа скажет, что любит тебя?

Люк замирает на полдороги. Кайла смотрит на него недоуменно, словно это был такой же обычный вопрос, как и все остальные. Но Люк уже убедился, что она хорошая актриса. И кроме этого, прекрасно знает, чем отличаются персонажи от актеров.  
Люк думает, что, наверное, умер бы на месте, если бы Скан сказала ему подобное.  
\- Нет, таких строчек в сценарии нет, - находится он с ответом и ускоряет шаг. Еще одного вопроса из этой же серии он не выдержит.

Ужин проходит на удивление тихо. Они обсуждают музыку и кинематограф. Оказывается, Кайла весьма подкована в этих вопросах для своего возраста. Она спрашивает у Люка, хотел бы он сыграть в Докторе Кто. А потом рассказывает, как они с Эмметом ездили на съемки Мерлина во Францию, к их другу Оуэну, который играл Гавейна. Люк расслабленно елозит по тарелке остатками салата и не ожидает подвоха. Обратно к «Во плоти» они возвращаются незаметно.  
\- Люк, а папа себя на съемках хорошо ведет?  
Люк хмыкает. Слова «Скэнлэн» и «хорошо» вряд ли когда-либо еще встречались в одном предложении.  
\- Он любит повалять дурака, но ему это прощают. Твой папа всем нравится.  
\- Даже тебе?  
Люк смотрит на Скана, потом на Кайлу, и снова на ее отца.  
\- Даже мне, - говорит он обреченно.  
Это заговор. Его зажали в кольцо, и теперь будут пытать, пока он не признается, как по утрам просыпается возбужденный с образом Эммета из «Гей Таймс» перед глазами.  
\- Пап, а знаешь о съемках что-нибудь, чего не знает Люк?  
Люк согласно кивает. Вопрос отличный.  
\- Конечно! – бодро отзывается Эммет. - Например, гримеры налили в одну из бутылок с красителем виски, а потом судорожно искали ее, когда начались детские съемки.  
Кайла улыбается и требует еще.  
\- Ну… я специально испортил несколько дублей в сцене 81/15.  
Кайла ждет продолжения рассказа, но Скан молчит. Он сказал это не для нее. Кайла не знает, что это была за сцена, зато знает Люк. Он с недоумением смотрит на Эммета, и тот кивает, словно подтверждая, что Люк не ошибся. Сцена 81/15 начинается на пороге дома Эмми и заканчивается поцелуем. Их поцелуем.  
Во время съемок Эммет все время разворачивался не в ту сторону, цеплялся за что-нибудь, и они переснимали этот момент много раз. Но Люк был счастлив, пока целовал его под команду «мотор!», и оказывается, не он один.

Люк снова сбегает в туалет, на этот раз не извиняясь. В горле стоит тугой комок, и он опускает голову под струю воды целиком, наплевав, что так течет ему прямо за шиворот.  
\- Выходи, - говорит Эммет из-за двери. - Или я войду сам.  
Ноги Люка словно налиты свинцом, и он не может пошевелиться. Ему хочется спросить у Скана, почему он устроил этот вечер откровений именно сегодня? Но тот вряд ли ответит прямо. Люк даже не уверен, что он не издевается над ним все это время. Каждый вопрос заставляет Люка выворачиваться наизнанку, каждая реплика Эммета бьет под дых.

Скан не дожидается ответа и заходит к нему сам.  
Люк смотрит на его отражение в зеркале и не решается повернуться. Эммет подходит к нему со спины и прижимается так близко, что Люк слышит, как он дышит.  
\- И долго ты собрался прятаться? – спрашивает он, едва касаясь губами уха Люка.  
\- Пока не найду способ не вестись на твои провокации, - признается он, опуская глаза. Ему не по себе даже смотреть в глаза отражению.  
Скан аккуратно берет его за подбородок и поднимает голову, чтобы снова встретиться взглядами.  
\- Это не провокация, а проверка. Я привез тебя сюда, чтобы познакомить с дочерью. И ты получил одобрение Кайлы, - Эммет проводит пальцем по его губам, стирая мокрые капли. – Она считает, что ты очаровательный.  
По спине у Люка бегут мурашки. Он закрывает глаза, и поворачивается навстречу. Теперь они стоят лицом к лицу, хотя Люк еще долго не решается посмотреть на Эммета.  
\- Посмотри мне в глаза, - просит тот. – Я хочу точно знать, что ты понимаешь, на что подписываешься.  
Люк моргает мокрыми ресницами и смотрит. Он знает, на что подписывается, – на самого невозможного человека на всем земном шаре.  
\- А теперь я тебя поцелую, - с усмешкой предупреждает Скан, и Люк тянется ему на встречу.

\- И все-таки, он встает на носочки, - говорит Кайла, выглядывая из-за двери, и подмигивает отцу.


End file.
